Once Upon A Time In Tamriel
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: Thrown into a videogame, two friends must fight through dragons, giants, trolls, and the occasional idiotic thief, to make their living. Thrown from Skyrim into the reality of the set they had once worked, they charge themselves with keeping the timeline as straight as they can. But when memories are erased, can they keep the pace? And bring the fun with a little script change?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

"Oh, just go," Certainty said from her perch on the balcony wall, the cape of her foreign black armor billowed behind her in the wind.

"Invitation or no, she is your stepdaughter," Absolute agreed from the doorway, his silver and iron wolf armor gleaming in the low candle light.

'Yeah, it's an automatic invitation." Certainty hopped up and plucked at her bow. "It'd be the perfect way to remind her that she can do nothing against you."

"You're right, of course," The Evil Queen said as she passed in between them and her father and uncertainly.

"Absolutely."

"Certainly."

The Evil Queen thought for a moment more. "Alright, I'm going!" She disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

Henry turned to the Queens personal body guards. "She does not need this! You two should not push her so."

"She must do this if she is ever to be happy," Certainty said calmly.

"I don't see how..."

"It's not for you to see," Absolute interrupted him. "This absolutely needs to happen."

"And it certainly will."

* * *

Regina walked into The Tea Trolley in search of her step-sister. "Ora? Are you in?"

"I'm in the back, Reg," a gravelly voice sounded from the kitchen. Regina rounded the counter and walked back to the stainless steel surroundings her sister was working in. "Hey, sis!"

"Hey."

"Your cups' on the counter next to the rent." The blood haired woman pointed to a china tea cup next to a large green wad.

Regina sipped her sweet apple sour tea only her sister could make and looked at the cash next to her saucer. "Rent day?"

"Yup," Orabella said from one of her dehydrators. "Mr. Gold should be here soon."

"You know, you could always stay with me and Henry instead of living over the shop."

Orabella bit back her sigh. It was an old argument between them. "True, but then you'd complain that I'm keeping you up when I wake up in the middle of the night with a new idea." She snickered as she tinkered with the inner workings of the machine. "Like when I made your favorite tea."

"I can't believe you actually call it Poisoned Apple," she said as she looked over her sisters form somewhat suspiciously. 'Would it be so bad if she remembered?'

"I told you I would," Orabella said as she turned to look at Regina. "Just like I made all of my other teas sound like they came out of a fairy tale. After all- Son-of-a-bitch!" She ran to her sink as Regina jumped up. Running cold water over her slightly sliced finger she used her other hand to point behind Regina. "Med-kit, blue box."

She nodded and quickly grabbed the box before going to Orabella's side. "What did you hit an artery," she asked as she dried off her sisters finger.

Orabella scoffed. "It only needs a bandaid."

The shop door rang from the dinning room. "Miss Shine?" The thick accent caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"Just a moment please! Orabella turned to her sister. "Would you..." she nodded to the dinning room, "...while I clean up?"

"Sure," the brunet nodded with a smile before picking up the cash and walking out of the kitchen.

"Madam Mayor Mills," the pawnbroker and landlord for most of the town sighed. "We meet again. I hope Miss Shine is well?"

"She just cut her finger. Here's your money," Regina said as she slammed the wad down in front of him.

Mr. Gold picked up the bills. "Madame Mayor, you have given me Miss Shines' rent for as long as I can remember. If I hadn't clearly recalled meeting her when she signed her lease on the shop, I'd wonder if she existed at all."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Now take your money and be on your way."

"Very well, Mayor Mills, but remember, your step-sisters' lease is almost up. If I don't see her by then, I'm well within my rights, as her landlord, to lease this lovely shop to someone else." He smirked and left without another word.

Orabella walked out of the kitchen with Regina's tea cup. "Did he leave already?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, taking the cup from her sister. "He had some other stops to make." She finished the cup in one swallow. "Dinner later?"

"I don't think anyone will mind if I close the shop early today," she said smiling. "Granny's at 6?"

"Perfect," Regina said as she returned the smile and placed her cup and saucer on a dirty dish rack. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the tea shop.

* * *

Stacia walked out of the kitchen doors, balancing her purse, car keys, phone, and evening tea in her hands. The day was over, stages clear, kitchen cleaned, and all props stored for the next few months whilst the editors went through the scripts for season 6. She stoped and looked at her car where Robert had lent against it. "I thought you went home? It's break, take Ana, go do something fun," she said as she unlocked her car.

"I'm just here to make certain you're okay, and that you're not going to do anything irrational tonight."

She sighed and smiled sadly. "I've learned my lesson from the last two times, Robert. Ken is gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just going to go home and go to bed." She opened her car door. "And you should, too, Mr. Carlyle," she said in a way that reminded him of his mother.

"Goodnight then, Miss Marquardt," he said as he tipped an invisible hat to her. "I'll see you next year."

She smiled, got in her car, and drove herself home. Kennard Furst had been her best friend since middle school. When she moved to L.A. To become part of a catering company for ABC Studios, he followed her from their dinky town in Minnesota so she wouldn't be alone having to pay for an apartment. They had been near inseparable...

Until he disappeared three years ago. The second season had come to its end. Stacia had stayed to ensure a clean kitchen while Ken left for their apartment in Atwater Village an hour before. When she arrived, he wasn't there. She waited, falling asleep on the couch with her corgi Stiltskin and his pit bull Hook. She awoke to a still empty apartment. She called his phone, their friends, then the police.

A week passed before they found his phone in Griffith Park. Two weeks: his car was towed from a trail in Angeles National Forest. After three weeks, the police declared they had no more time or resources to spend looking for him and stopped. But she hadn't. Three years later she still looked.

She opened the door to her apartment, Stiltskin and Hook dancing happily at her feet. "Hey, guys. Did you have fun with the dog walker today?" The dogs pawed at their food dish. "Okay, alright. Food." She fed them and shuffled towards her bedroom. A bright light encased her and she disappeared.

* * *

Orabella heard voices outside and looked out the window. Henry and a blond stranger in a red coat were walking up to the house. "It's him!"

Regina ran to the door, Sheriff Graham and Orabella following close behind. "Henry?" Regina ran to her son and held him. "Oh, Henry! Ohh. Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened," she asked pulling back and looking to the unidentified woman.

"I found my real mom!" Henry ran inside without a glance to anyone else.

Regina looked to the woman in shock. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," the blind said awkwardly.

Orabella sensed a need to escape. "I think the Sheriff and I will go check on Henry."

"Make sure he's alright." The pair made a hasty retreat back into the house. Orabella knocked on her nephews door. "Henry? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Auntie Ora, you can come in." She opened the door and she and Graham entered. Henry was sitting on his bed. "I'm okay."

"I'm glad," she said sitting down on the opposite side. "I on the other hand was scared half to death."

Henry sighed and leaned back to lay in her lap and give her a hug. "I'm sorry, Auntie."

"Can't stay mad at you, kid," she said bending over him. She sighed and sat up straight. "I think it's bed time, little man."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda tired."

"Well, since you are okay, Henry, I'll be off," Graham said from the doorway, turning to go.

"Thank you for coming, Sheriff," Orabella said with a smile as she shut the door. She turned to the boy. "Alright, spill it."

"She's my birth mother."

"Yeah, I got that." Henry huffed. "Okay, fine don't tell me." She kissed him on the head. "I still love you, kid. No more running away and giving me heart attacks, okay?" He nodded as she left his room. As she walked down the stairs she saw the stranger looking as though she were about to go. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, it's really late, and I should be heading back to Boston."

"A shame," Orabella said as she reached the ground floor.

"Yeah, anyway, thanks for the drink." The woman sighed and walked out the door.

Orabella looked to her sister. "He's asleep now. How're you doing?"

"I'll be fine," Regina said as she locked the front door.

"If you're certain," Orabella said as she picked up her purse. "I'll be going then."

Regina smiled genuinely. "And I just locked you in." She unlocked the door and opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, sis," Orabella said, giving her step-sister a hug before leaving.

* * *

"It's started!"

"Get to the castle!"

"No point!"

The billowing purple clouds were catching up to them quickly.

"See you in 28 years!"

The spell overpowered the misplaced pair.

* * *

Henry and the woman, now known as Emma Swan, walked up to the Mayors Mansion. Regina opened the door, Orabella stood behind her. Henry quietly slipped in as Regina spoke to Emma. Orabella went to the kitchen to prepare a snack as Henry went to his room. She brought the apples and peanut butter up to him and watched in shock as the old clock tower moved from 8:15 to 8:16. Henry looked up at his aunt. "She's staying!"

XXX

A/n: Hello and welcome! Some of you may recognize this from the crossover part of FF. Rest assured, I have deleted the old story and reposted it just under OUaT. I HAVE NOT STOLEN IT! As shown, I will be having insights from all the worlds, not as many from 'reality', but I hope you will enjoy them nonetheless. Any comments on grammar or whatnot, please PM me and I'll fix it. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am so sorry for the long wait. I got married, and things have just gotten crazier from there. Anyway, I hope to get the rest of this out in a timely fashion.

The Thing You Love Most

Kennard Furst sighed as he rested his axe and rubbed the back of his neck before scratching his thick beard. The civil war had taken its toll on Skyrim, not so much in Falkreth, which had been loyal to the Empire. He had landed right at the mouth of Darkwater Passage, where the Imperials had lain a trap for Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion. The Imperials asked no questions and took everyone to the executioners block.

After escaping the headsman's axe with Hadvar, thanks to Alduin, the stout man ran for Solitude and the Imperial Army Headquarters in Skyrim. He changed his name to Wyman and made his way up the ranks for two years before the Imperials took Windhelm. Wyman himself decapitated Ulfric at the mans request.

Now he lived at Lakeview in Falkreth with his six children: Hroar, Samuel, Lucia, Runa, Alesen, and Sofie. How he was able to adopt so many he never knew. They were all orphans of the war. He had made plenty of gold to in the war to support them, and still took odd jobs for Jarls across Skyrim.

But he missed his best friend. He had hunted down Sheogorath to ascertain weather or not the Dedric Prince of Madness had brought him to Skyrim for some unknown reason or a trick done in a fit of... well... madness. Unfortunetly, Sheagorath was not the being responsible for his mysterious appearance in a video game.

That had thrown him for a loop. Sure he had played the game before; Stacia had been damn near obsessed with it, as much as she could be with her Harry Potter and Doctor Who obsessions. Now he was in it and had no idea exactly what he was doing. But he was in a good place with good kids, even if they were little pains in the ass.

As he ruminated on his life, his children went about doing their chores. Hroar and Alesen were tending the bee hive, Lucia and Samuel were collecting food from the garden, and Runa and Sophie were taking care of the animals. Alesen suddenly ran to the front of the house..

"Papa! Papa! A woman just appeared out of nowhere!"

Wyman laughed and threw the head of his axe into the stump he used to chop firewood with a practiced ease. "Women don't just appear out of nowhere, son. They have to come from somewhere." He allowed his second oldest son to pull him away from the firewood and towards the beehives at the back of the house.

"But this one did!" Hroar was sitting next to a fallen form with a bowl of honeycomb in his hands as they approached. "Tell him Hroar."

"She just appeared out of nowhere."

Wyman looked at his sons then to the unconscious woman on the ground he knelt beside her and pushed her hair back from her face. "No way..."

"Who is it, papa?"

He checked the woman's pulse then proceeded to pick her up. He brought her inside and locked the children out of the shared bedrooms while giving Rayya orders to run into town for a dress, boots, and a set of leather armor. He took a wet rag from his bedside and began to clean off the woman's face. "Oh, Stacia. It's good to see you."

* * *

"Alright kids, up and at it!" Devan turned the lights on in the hall. "Time to get up, brush teeth and hair, eat breakfast, get dressed, go to school, learn something." He turned on the lights in the dormitories. "Live a better life in the future. Let's do this!" He gave an energetic fist pump and his brown beard jumped with him.

"Do we have to?" Alex rubbed his eyes as he crawled out of his top bunk.

"Yes you do. C'mon, lets go, little man!"

"Dev, can we skip school for the rest of the week?" Lucy was already dressed but wore the sleepiest look on her face.

"I wish! Lounge around the house all day in my pj's, make popcorn, Doctor Who marathon. Be living it up!"

"So we can?"

"No, we can't. But I can promise that we won't do any chores we don't have to do this weekend, okay?"

The orphanage was filled with cheers as the kids began to hurry and get ready for school. After the children left on the bus, finished homework and homemade lunches in hand, Devan began to clean house as he usually did before he left for The Tea Trolley for his part-time job.

"Morning, Ora," he chimed happily as he opened the front door and the clock towers bells rang.

"Morning, Dev," she said sitting a cup in front of a customer. "Clock tower's working."

"Noticed that. When did that happen?" Devan rounded the countertop and threw a baking apron over his head.

"I saw it move last night as I brought Henry a snack before bed. I assume Marco's been working on it." She took a sip of her own tea.

"Good for him," he said with a smile before heading to the kitchen to scrub up and make his famous brownies.

The Evil Queen transported herself back to her tower just as Charming threw his sword at her. The sword embedded itself into the wall as she huffed at Certainty, who had resumed her position on the rail of the balcony. She spun around a whipped her hair from her face before she stalked towards Absolute as he removed the sword.

Her father cut in front of her with a tray. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do I look like I need a drink," she snapped at him.

"I was only trying to help," he said handing her the only glass on his tray.

"Thank you." She took the glass and turned to her mirror.

"Now that was an awfully big threat," the magic mirror said to her. "Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The Dark Curse," The Evil Queen answered before she took a sip of her wine.

Her father hurried to her side as Absolute and Certainty looked up excitedly. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"You said you'd never use it," the Mirror said.

"You made a deal when you gene away that curse."

"You traded it away."

"She won't be happy to see you."

The Queen turned sharply to her father. "Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" Her father looked at her pleadingly. "Prepare the carriage. We're going to the Forbidden Fortress."

"Shall we join you, My Lady," Absolute called after the Evil Queen's determined exit. He received no reply.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stacia paced back and forth through the bedroom.

"This is no joke," Wyman said before he pulled her to lay on the bed. "Sit down before you break my neck."

"We're in a video game! How are you not freaking out?"

"I've been living here for sometime. I've done my freaking out." Stacia sighed and placed her hands over her face. "Look, life here ain't that bad. The kids are old enough to look after the house with Rayya's supervision. We can go make some serious coin out there." She huffed. "Alduin is still loose," he said temptingly.

She sighed again before she sat up. "Fine, I'm in. But I get all the books and keys. And gems!"

"Yes! You're weird for wanting all that, but whatever." He jumped off the bed to retrieve the package on the table. "We need to change your name."

"Why?" She unwrapped the cloth around the leather.

"Well, 'Stacia' does not sound like your from Skyrim. Doesn't sound like your from Tamriel!"

"True. Erimentha. I need a bow."

"What kind of name is Erimentha," He asked as he opened a dresser and pulled out a hunting bow.

"It means 'Collecter of Thoughts'! It's what I usually use when I play as an Imperial," she said as she began to strip off her clothing and tug on the armor.

"And you're an Imperial? Not a Nord?"

"It's just a name! It's either that or Ildri, which means 'Fire and Peace'. Gimme that!" She snatched the bow from him as she adjusted her shoulder piece.

"I'm calling you 'Erie'," he said as he dug out some Orcish arrows from the dresser drawers. "Tell me, did they start making modifications to Skyrim?"

"Fan Mods? Yeah, why?"

"I have six kids."

She paused. "If you have six kids that means it's possible to get God Armor."

"'God armor'?"

"IF we find it, I'll explain. In the mean time, shouldn't you be changing?"

Wyman laughed. "You know how you can carry a lot of stuff?"

"Yeah?" Steel Plate armor melted to cover his body. "What? No way! That's so cool!"

"Whatever you need, right on demand."

"Sweet," she said as she tested the bow. "It's a little loose, but it'll do."

"You know how to use a bow?"

"My dad learned in college. Taught me a little. Plus, summer camp."

"Alright, lets go," he said as he opened the door.

"Auntie Ora!" The front of the shop exploded with the Mayor's son and his school teacher, startling the customers inside.

"Henry! What's..." Orabella rounded the counter quickly.

"I need your help!"

"With wha..."

"Emma's been arrested!"

"So wha..."

"We need to bail her out."

"Umm, just a second, Henry, I..."

"No, we need to go now!"

"Let me get a word in!" She placed her hands on Henry's shoulders to calm him down. "I need to tell Devon to watch the shop, then I have to go grab the money from the safe upstairs." He let out a calming breath and nodded. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

The trio piled into Mary Margret's car. As Mary Margret drove, Orabella counted out the money to ensure they had enough. When they arrived at the station, Sheriff Graham was taking Emma's pictures. "Hey!" Henry ran ahead of the women through the doors.

"Henry!" Graham looked surprised at the trio's presence. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margret explained.

"Of course she did," Emma said, throwing a look to the Sheriff behind the camera. She stepped towards the boy. "Henry, I don't know what she said..."

Henry cut her off, much like he had his aunt earlier. "You're a genius."

"What?" Emma looked at him confused.

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel... for Operation Cobra?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," Graham said, blinking at Henry.

"It's 'need-to-know', Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Auntie and Miss Blanchard are gonna bail her out," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"You are?" Emma looked at the two other women dubiously. "Why?"

Mary Margret seemed uncomfortable as she responded. "I, uh, trust you."

Emma looked to Orabella surprised. "I think your presence in Henry's life is beneficial to him."

The cuffed woman raised her hands to the Sheriff. "Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

"Nothing bad I hope," Orabella said as Graham unlocked the cuffs.

"Of course not."

"...No fun keeping you locked in here with the staff." Sanguine raised his arm as though to dismiss Erimentha from his presence.

"Wait, I have one last question!"

"Yes?" The Daedric Prince of Debauchery halted his actions.

"Did you bring me and Wyman here to Skyrim?"

"Yes, I did," Sanguine said as he crossed his arms. "As a favor to a friend and to you."

"Who?"

"Ah-ah-ah! You asked your one question. Time to go. Have fun with the staff." The Prince lifted his arm and sent Erimentha and Lydia back to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun where they had met.

"Are you kidding me!" Erimentha kicked one of the bar stools.

Wyman stood from one of the benches around the fire. "Something vexes thee?"

"He knows! He did it! He knows who wants us here and he brought us here for them! And then He Sent Me BACK!" She threw an empty mead bottle across the room.

"So glad I paid to empty the bar before you came back," Wyman said as he placed a bag of gold on the counter in front of Hulda.

"Do you still have that Cultists orders?"

"You want to go to Solthstime and talk to Hermaeus Mora?"

"Yes I do! And I wanna go now!" She stomped her foot very much like one of his children.

He laughed. "You look like Runa when she's trying to be mad."

"Shut up! Lydia, your services are not required for this particular mission. Go home."

"Yes, my thane." The housecarl nodded her head and turned herself out into the cold of the Plains District.

"Hulda, thank you for your services. Wyman, lets go." Erimentha ran out the doors in a full sprint, her best friend behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Falls

"Miss Shine?" Emma entered the tea shop and looked around.

"Just a second!" Orabella burst through the kitchen doors with her hair tangled about her head and an assortment of leaves in her hair. "Sorry, someone cut off a rather large part of my sisters tree, and I'm trying to transplant it with what I pulled off of Google," she said as she tried to rid her wild red hair of its green adornments.

Emma made a regretful face. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I've always wanted easier access to the tree; this is better." Orabella's hair was tampered down and mostly leafless. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for this guy," Emma said as she held out a picture of a man in a hospital gown. "And to give you back your money," she continued pulling out a small but bulging envelope and placing it on the counter between them.

"Who is he?" Orabella took the picture and examined it closely. 'He does look familiar.'

"Don't know. Woke up from a coma and walked out of an emergency exit."

"Damn. Need help?"

"Nah, we should be okay," Emma assured with a sigh.

"Good luck," Orabella bade her as she walked back out of the store. She made her own retreat into her kitchen, looking down at the picture she still held in her hand, grabbing the cash as an after thought. 'Where have I seen him?' She thought about it a minute more. 'This is giving me a headache.' She set the picture aside and ran upstairs to place her money in her safe.

* * *

An Argonian in scale armor ran up to Erimentha as she absorbed the dragon's soul. "All right, hand over your valuables, or I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Are you kidding me?! I just took down a dragon and absorbed it's fucking soul, and you want to try and rob ME?!"

"Nice try, but you don't scare me. I'm not going to ask again," he said waving his Orcish dagger at her.

"You got a- I don't have time for this." She threw her hands in the air and moved away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" The Argonian attacked her from behind, but his dagger barely made a dent in her cloak.

Erimentha swiftly pulled an arrow from her quiver, turned as she knocked it into her bow, and faced her attacker. Before he could move to swing at her again, she released her bowstring with a twang, and the arrow embedded into his eye.

"I told you it was a bad idea, but did you listen? Nooo... How could I be right? I'm just a mark with money. It's not like I just took down a fucking Dragon before you ran up to me," she ranted to the Argonians corpse as she removed his armor and weapon. "Now look at you. Dead and naked on the side of the road. Because you just had to try and mug the Dragonborn. Dumbass."


	4. Chapter 4

Price of Gold

Graham walked into the orphanage with one of the dogs from the shelter. "Children?" There was a storm of small feet that sounded throughout the home as children ran to the front door to take the dog from his care.

Devan laughed at the antics of his many wards as he approached the Sheriff. "I heard about Ashley Boyd. How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. Mr. Gold is letting her keep the baby." The two men sighed in relief. "You won't have to take custody of the baby this time."

"Thank god! The last baby I had to take is still a pain," Devan said as they walked to the kitchen. Sophie yelled something about her dolly being missing. "See what I mean?" They laughed as they poured a small helping of bourbon and reclined against the countertop. "How was the 'council meeting' yesterday?'

"Same as always," the Sheriff said downing his drink and pouring himself a second before putting the bottle away. "I offered Miss Swan a job."

"Oh, yeah?"

"She accepted. She's gonna stay."

"What did Regina say?"

"It's my department. I need a deputy. It's in my budget."

"Okay then."

* * *

Wyman exited Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm, his pockets full with gold and supplies. He walked straight, hoping to see little Sofie by the dock entrance. He had missed her the last few times he had been there.

"Would you like to buy some flowers? Please?" The nine-year-old girl begged from the barrels near the gate.

With the practiced ease of adopting five children previous, Wyman knelt in front of the dark haired, Nord girl, and asked, "where are your parents?"

"They- they're dead. My mama died when I was little... I-I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day he left and... didn't come back. I'm all alone... I-I try to sell flowers so I can buy food. It's not much but... what else can I do?"

The poor girl looked close to tears by the end of her story and Wyman pulled her into his arms to sooth her. "I could adopt you, if you want."

"Really? Do you have a place I could live?" She looked up at him with big teary eyes.

"Yes," he smiled down at her. "I have a house in Falkreth."

The little girl's face perked up. "Yea! Thanks! I promise, I'll be the best daughter ever!"

"I know you will. How about you gather your things, and I take you home?"

Sofia only nodded as he stood up. She took his hand and led him to where she slept at night. She picked up a small sack and slung it over her shoulder. "This is all of it."

Wyman led her out the front gates of Windhelm and across the bridge to the stables. Once there, he lifted her up onto a chestnut horse and swung himself up behind her, before leading the horse south along the road.

A/n: Some of these are going to be short. Sorry this is one of them. I'm currently about 11 episodes into season 2! I need help deciding weather or not Orabella will lose her memory. Please see the poll on my profile to help me make this decision.

A/n 2: I will be on vacation next week, so I don't know if I'll have time to post.


	5. Chapter 5

That Still Voice Inside You

An explosion rocked through Granny's, causing things to fall and shatter. The orphaned children screamed in terror and surprise as the ground shifted beneath them. Orabella and Devan attempted to quiet them.

"Everyone, keep calm," Granny shouted over the confusion. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"A huge explosion occurs and you think it's nothing?" Ruby looked at her grandmother like she was crazy. "I'm gonna find out what it was." She turned to Orabella, who was already standing next to her, looking excited. "Come on!"

Orabella turned to Devan. "Got the kids?"

"Always, go." He shooed her away.

Orabella and Ruby hurried down the block to Ruby's car, then to the other side of town where others were congregating. "What is that?" Ruby jumped out of her car and ran for the edge. "Is it a crater?"

Marco stood beside her as Orabella caught up to Ruby. "No, there were tunnels, old mines. Something collapsed."

"My dad once had maps of the old mines," Orabella said. "I used to look through them when I didn't want to do my chores."

"Let us step back, ladies," Marco said gently, pulling their arms away from the edge as Regina took a position facing the crowd. After she finished addressing the crowd, she walked over to her step-sister. "Ora, your father had maps of the mines, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could find them?"

"Yeah, they're in storage. I can get them tomorrow."

* * *

Wyman crouched ten yards ahead of Erimentha, waiting for her arrows to gain the notice of the Falmer enough to begin attacking her. It was a game they played: when sneaking was required, she'd let off a few starter shots to get a head start for being a far range archer.

'Though lately she's been dealing in more kill shots," he thought as three Falmer went down in quick succession. He leapt into the fight along side Katria as she charged through with her sword and shield. Once the last Charus had been cut down to tiny-bitty pieces, he turned to his partner. "Erie, how have you been getting so many single-arrow kill shots? You've only been here a month!"

Erimentha flicked her newer Ebony bow to rest at her back. "I've been practicing. Eagle eyes and what not. I also enchanted my new bow, a little health drain."

"So if you had to guess your skill level?"

She thought a moment. "High 60's, low 70's."

"Sheesh, woman!" He stared at her.

"What? I had an advantage going in. That put me in at least low 30's."

"Still, I didn't think you were that high.."

"Well, I'm paying for it with my sneak and light armor abilities," she said as she ran her hand over a gash in her side where her armor had split open when they had first entered Arkngthamz. She had fallen when an earthquake occurred.

"That happened because you're a klutz."

"So?" She turned him towards the next cavern and began to push him.

"So, weren't you, like, in dance classes once upon a time?"

"And?"

"Well, don't you have to be graceful for that kind of thing?"

She smacked him hard on the back of his head. "I'm plenty graceful when I need to be."

"Like a bull in a china shop."

"I'll push you over a cliff one day, mark my words."

"You love me."

They passed into the next cavern and Katria spoke up. "Here's where I fell. Feels like ages ago." Neither of the Dragonborns spoke as Erimentha pushed Wyman to the log that held the dead women's bow. "Hey, there's my bow! There out on the log. Wondered what happened to it." Wyman stood on the end of the log as Erimentha carefully began to sneak across to the bow. She carefully grabbed the dwarven weapon and scurried back. "Take care of it for me."

"I will," Erimentha said as she exchanged her Ebony bow for the Zephyr.

The trio continued on to the next room where they saw the tonal lock. "Hold up. We... need to talk." Katria stopped Wyman as Erimentha walked to a body and raided it. "You know what this is," she asked as she pointed to the kinetic resonators above them. Erimentha drew her new bow and began aiming for the resonators. "It's a lock. A 'tonal lock'. Simple and very very..."

"Done!" Erimentha put her weapon away and waved the two over to the open gates. Once inside, Wyman grabbed the shard as she cleared off the shelves and emptied the chests.

"So, its real..."

"Yup, we'll see you after we get the last one," Erimentha said grabbing Wyman's arm and pulling him away to the exit.

Katria looked affronted but disappeared into nothingness. "Thank god. Now I remember why I skip the dialogue."

"Because it's a pain in the ass?" She let go of his arm as they reached the water.

"I have you to remember most of what I have to do."

"Gee thanks. Just once I'd like for someone to not get offended when they try to tell me things I already know."

"'Hey, I need you to... Oh shit, you've got it done.' Man, that'd be great."

"Think of how much we could get done!" They reached the drop cliff. "Ooh! Diving time!"

"You hate heights."

"I like water."

"You hate falling."

"I like splashing."

"You hate fish."

"There aren't any fish."

"There could be fish."

"There's no fish."

"You don't know that."

"Are you stalling?" She turned to face him.

He paused. "No."

"Then lets go!" She jumped off the cliff edge head first.

Wyman looked over the edge. 'Crazy chick.' He watched as his friends body splashed into the water below. 'Should I piss her off and walk down?'

"C'mon, Wy, lets go!"

"Shit." Wyman's heart sped up with the adrenaline rush from the impending fall. His hands began to shake and he took a breath. He hesitated, then leapt from the overlook. Balling himself up, he hit the water quickly, with a large splash. For a moment he felt fear as he hit the bottom of the pool, then he uncurled himself and pushed towards, what he hoped was, the surface.

He broke through to open air and tasted hints of salt on his lips from the water. Opening his eyes, he saw his partner sitting on the bank, waiting for him as she wrung out her hair.

"There you are," Erimentha said simply before she whipped her red wavy locks over her shoulder. "I wondered if you were coming down or if I had to come get you."

Wyman swam to meet her, panting under the weight of his Plate armor. "I don't like swimming with my armor on. I never know if I'm going to drown."

"Should get one of these," she said as she flashed a gold ring of increased carry weight on her finger. "Got the overpowered one so I'll never be over encumbered again. Besides," she said as she rolled him over. "I wouldn't let you drown. Make you drown, sure... in the mead you so love. But let you drown? No way. Besides, you're too stubborn to die."

They chuckled and Wyman sat up. "I'm gonna grow up to be a stubborn old fool."

She stood and extended her hand. "Let's go. We need to get the last shard from Deep Folk Crossing."

He sighed but took her hand and pulled himself up. "Fine. The Crossing is north of here, innit?" She only nodded and they made their way out the entrance.

* * *

Orabella turned on her fathers old headlamp and looked down at the map she had photocopied at her step-sisters work place that morning. "Okay, so we're here at the end of Section C," she said to herself as she made her way inside the old tunnels. "That means about 50 feet ahead is the main cavern."

She walked the caverns for a while, listening to the rocks shifting and the water trickling through the open spaces in an effort to escape the darkness. She felt an oddly familiar feeling of deja vu as one of the caverns shifted ominously and she fled the area.

"Henry! Henry, come back! Henry!"

"Dr. Hopper?" Orabella hurried to the opening.. "Archie? Is that you?"

"Miss Shine?" The town therapist turned a corner, almost tripping on the rail tracks. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm trying to determine which tunnels are stable enough for workers. My dads old maps are the most current ones," she said gesturing to her lunch pail and oxygen tank that were hanging from her belt. "They were dads, when he was younger, I think. What are you doing down here? Is Henry here, too?"

"Yes he is. There's no time to explain. The last collapse sealed the way out."

Her eyes went wide. "Then we need to find him and get to another exit. Let's go." The two didn't need to look far for Henry. He was seated in a crevasse, shining his light deeper into the hole. "Henry!" Orabella quickly went to his side.

"Henry, you gotta slow down," Archie said as he panted from the exercise and lack of fresh oxygen in the stale air.

"There's something shiny down there," the boy said excitedly in explanation.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous," his aunt said removing her helmet and placing it on his head.

"We've got to get out of here," Archie agreed.

"It could be something," Henry persisted.

"Will you look at us? Look at me!" The normally calm therapist raised his voice at the child as Orabella turned him to face them. When Henry was paying attention to them, Archie continued. "I'm frightened for you, Henry!"

"Because you think I'm crazy?"

"What? No," Orabella dropped to her knees and smoothed her hands over his face.

"Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way out," Archie said regaining his calm.

Henry looked scared for the first time. "Come on, let's get out of here." Orabella stood up and took out her map. "There should be an old mine shaft around here." She led the way through the tunnels.

Soon they heard barking ringing through the halls. "Do you hear that?" Archie paused a moment.

"It's Pongo!" Henry began to run ahead.

"Follow the noise." Orabella followed closely. "I think we can hear him from the shaft."

"It's loudest over here," Archie said as they reached a blocked off passageway.

"Steel support corridor D2," Orabella muttered as she looked over her map. "This is it."

"What-what is this?" Henry shined his light for Archie and Orabella as they cleared some of the old steel sheet paneling.

"It looks like an old elevator."

"It's how the miners got in and out," Orabella said as she folded up her map.

"Goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo." Archie looked up the shaft.

"Can we make it work?"

"It's a hand crank, so we can try." Orabella pulled on a pair of gloves and held a spare set out to Archie.

"Let's give it a shot," Archie said after he got the gloves on. The adults managed to move the old car a few inches before another eruption sent them flying to the floor and the car falling between stops.

After the dust settled, Orabella noticed Archie had injured his head. "Archie, you're bleeding." She held out a mostly clean bandanna to him.

"Oh, thank you, Orabella." He took the cloth and dabbed at his head.

"Auntie, you're bleeding too," Henry pointed to her cheek.

"Hmm?" She ran her hand over her face and looked at the blood. "Baby cut. I'll be okay."

"I'm really... really... really sorry," he said as he sat down.

"It's alright," Archie said calmly as he and Orabella readjusted themselves.

"I just wanted to find proof."

"No, it's really all right, Henry," Archie assured. "I mean, I'm-I'm sorry, too." Orabella tilted her head in confusion. "Look, I-I don't think you're crazy. I-I just... I just think that you've got a very strong mother who's got a clear idea of the path that she wants you to be on, and when you step off that, she..." He sighed. "She gets scared, and, you know, that's natural, but it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. Anyway, I-I didn't mean those things I said, and I never should have said 'em."

"Then... why did you?" Henry tilted his head to look very much like his aunt.

"I guess I'm just not a very good person," Archie admitted. "I'm not the man I want to be."

The old elevator lurched downward again and the trapped trio clung to the walls and each other. The dust settled again and they relaxed.

"I think you can be him," Henry said breaking the silence. "I think you can be a good person, like Auntie. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket."

"Wait, what?" Orabella pulled back, confused and slightly offended.

"Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a, uh, he was a cricket, okay, and he was a conscience, and-and I hardly think that's me."

"But before, you said he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

Archie nodded. "That kinda sounds like me.."

"Now it's harder for you," Henry went on. "Because of the curse, to hear the voice inside of you, to be who you want to be."

The trio were silent for a bit before Orabella spoke up. "Henry, who am I? In you're story book?"

He looked at her in thought. "I don't see your face, but I'm pretty sure you're one of the Evil Queen's personal bodyguards."

"'Evil Queen's Personal Bodyguard'?" She nodded a little with a grimace. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"You use a bow and can wield all the powers of a dragon." Henry said excitedly.

"Dragon lady, huh? I'm a little more okay with that," she said nodding with acceptance. "Wait, I work for the Evil Queen, doesn't that make me a bad guy?'

"No, you're more 'chaotic neutral'. That's what Certainty says a lot about her and Absolute's position."

"'Certainty'? And 'Absolute' is...?"

"Devon, I think. You and he have seen the future, and are tasked with keeping it mostly in line."

"'Mostly'? That doesn't sound good."

The shaft shifted and Henry lurched into his aunts arms. Dirt and debris fell from above and Archie spoke again. "Hey, can I ask you again?"

"Ask what?"

"Why do you think it's so important that your-your fairytale theory is true?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Give it a try," Orabella urged as she squeezed her arms around him.

Henry handed both adults a candy bar from his backpack. "'Cause... this can't be all there is."

The adults chuckled and Archie nodded. "I understand."

"And I thought if I found proof..." he sighed dejectedly. "But I didn't find anything."

"Well, that's not true," Archie said. "I was lost and you found me right?"

Henry perked up. "You mean, you remember?"

"No, I-I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be." The small group chuckled quietly. "I just gotta listen harder."

More bits of gravel fell and a light shone down on them. "What's that?'

"I think it's a rescue," Orabella said as the trio stood.

"Are you guys okay?" The new deputy's voice sounded from above them.

"Yeah, we're-we're okay."

"Hang on, Henry," Emma assured as she reached the top of the car. She told the lift crew to stop her decent and removed the grate from atop the cage.

Orabella and Archie lifted Henry into his birthmother's arms. "Here you go. Up."

"Come on. I gotcha. Okay alright, I got him."

"You got him? Is he safe?"

The elevator began to shake.

"Archie?"

"Auntie?"

"It's gonna fall!"

"I'm sorry," Emma said over the noise.

"It's okay!"

Archie threw his arm around Orabella as she reached for his umbrella. He hooked the handle of the umbrella into a carabiner clip on Emma's harness as Orabella wrapped her other arm around Archie. The cage fell and Emma and Henry screamed in fear before they saw the pair hanging from the harness.

The crowd that surrounded the opening cheered as they were raised from the depths of the mine. Orabella gratefully thanked Archie with a kiss on the cheek and Emma with a hug before Regina pulled her away to be checked out by the EMT's who were standing by.

* * *

The last Dewmer automaton, the Forge Master, was cut down. Katria ran up to the forge. "I can't believe it. We did it! We actually did it. There's only one thing left to do. We have to prove..."

"Way ahead of you," Wyman said as he stepped up to the forge with the key they used to get in. "What shall it be, Erie?"

"I heard a rumor about the crown I want to try," she offered.

"One Atherial Crown, coming up." He spent an hour at the forge, bending metal and painstakingly chiseling the Atherium into workable bits. Finally he turned to Erimentha. "I crown thee, Erimentha, future slayer of Alduin."

"Oh, my. Official and everything," she said sarcastically as he placed the circlet on her head.

"And with that... it's done. No one could possibly deny what we've found now. It's beautiful. That crown... its everything I could have hoped for."

"What now," Erimentha asked.

"For me? I've done what I've set out to do. But you... take that out into the world. And if anyone asks, tell them what we discovered. Together. And now... I think I can rest. Farewell, my friends, wherever your travels take you." Katria disappeared.

"I was actually asking you," Erimentha said to her partner who laughed.

A/n: I was on time! And an extra long one given for not posting last week. Also the poll is over! Thank you for those who voted! I have my answer and you will come out the results when I post season 2.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shepard

Emma looked up from her paper and her tea.. "What's this tea again?"

"Red apple skins with a warm spice infusion," Orabella said as she cleaned off the counter. "Don't have a name for it yet."

"It's good."

"Almost as good as cocoa and cinnamon?"

"Almost, yeah." Emma placed her cup down. "So are you going to David Nolan's 'Welcome Home' party later?"

"No. I'm not that close to Kathryn and every time I see David I get a headache."

"A headache?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. Same thing's happening when I'm around Mary Margret, too."

"I get that way around your step-sister."

"A lot of people do, I'm told. I haven't seen it, but then I grew up with her."

"So, how did the two of you become siblings, anyway?"

"Oh, well, my mom died and her mother was a piece of work who left her father. That left our dads with little girls and no clue what they were doing. So they moved in together and raised us both. Then her dad died and mine and I adopted her."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"No one does, so, let's keep it between us, yeah?'

"Yeah. You got it."

Stacia moved out of the kitchen with her trolley full of drinks. They would be calling for a break on set in a few moments, and Chef Zeroun had sent her and the concessioner out to bring fresh refreshments. Once they entered stage, they were surrounded by people.

Stacia handed out the special orders from her trolley as Jennifer and Ginnifer approached her. "Jen, Ginny, drink?" She held out separate cups to the pair."

"Thanks," Ginnifer said as she took hers and moved onto the food.

Jennifer stayed. "How's it going?"

"Masha keeps trying to take my place. Went through half the trolley before Zero caught him," Stacia sighed as Jennifer sipped her tea.

The actress laughed. "Masha can't make apple pie tea like you can."

"The secret will go with me to my grave."

"Just keep serving it to me and I'll be okay with that." Jennifer toasted her as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart Is A Lonely Hunter

Absolute strode with purpose through the woods. The Evil Queen had commanded the Huntsman be brought before her. He set out for the tavern and found him and his wolf companion. "Out for a midnight stroll, Huntsman?"

The man stopped and the wolf began to growl. "What do you want?"

"For you to relax. Both of you," Absolute said to both him and the wolf. "Please," he added to the still growling wolf.

"I'm surprised," the Huntsman said. "Most would just try to kill him."

"Most people do not practice my homelands' rights of the hunt. Kyne would welcome hunters like yourselves."

"Kyne?"

"A story for another time. My Queen demands your presence. I'm nearly a courtesy request."

"Very well, lead the way."

* * *

Wyman knocked on the door of the hut and opened it. "Hello?"

"Just what we need. Cityfolk barging in, probably looking for an offering to their precious Divines," came a gruff voice from the old man at the table.

"Not me," Wyman defended himself. "I don't believe in the divines."

"Good," the old man said. "This is Skyrim, and we should honor the old ways. These foreigners don't even respect their own gods, much less Kyne and her Sacred Trials."

"What are the Sacred Trials?" Wyman had never been to this shack when he played, and had no clue what he was doing.

"It's an old Nord tradition. A test to prove your worth in the eyes of Kyne. Show that you're a hunter and no simple butcher. Kyne teaches us to respect the beasts and bless the hunter who will face the champions. True Nord hunters are those who survive the trials." The old man looked queerly at Wyman. "Do you think you're strong enough for Kyne's blessing? I would be glad to pass this tradition down."

Wyman paused. "Tell me what to do."

The man stood and grab a bowl from the shelf. "You must defeat guardian beasts blessed by Kyne. I'll anoint you with the symbol of the wolf, the crab, and the skeever. This will compell the guardian to appear when you reach its lair."

The oil was cold as the marks were placed on his face like warpaint. The old man pointed out the general locations of the guardian spirits. Wyman first headed to Falkreth near his Lakeview home and quickly dispatched the wolf guardian and it's pack of normal wolves. He then made his way to Gjukar's Monument to get rid of the mudcrab and it's cast. Last, he went to a ruin outside Dawnstar and destroyed the Skeever and it's pack. Finally, he went back to the shack where the old man, Froki, as the bartender in Iverstead had told him, and the boy, Hamming, waited for him "I've defeated the guardians."

"Maybe you're not so soft after all. Now you're ready for a real challenge." The bowl of oil was grabbed again. "I'll anoint you with the symbol of the bear, the saber cat, and the mammoth. Tread carefully, these are mighty beasts."

Wyman left and headed for the Twilight Sepulcher. He had found it but left it alone, having no interest in the thieves guild. Atop the ridge he found the bear waiting alone. He made his way to Journeyman's Nook where the Sabercat rested. Then to the Halted Stream Camp where he dispatched the mammoth and giant. He then headed back to Froki's shack. "I've dispatched the other guardian spirits."

"You do Kyne proud," Froki praised. "Only one challenge remains. Go! And defeat the troll champion."

Wyman sighed, cursing himself for taking the lengthy quest, but headed out for the Ritual Stone, where he entered Greywinter Watch. Two dead mountain trolls and a guardian troll later, he made his way back to Froki's shack as he swore to himself it would be the last time he returned. "I was defeated the guardian troll."

"Then you finally know what it means to be a true hunter, in the Nord way. For this you have earned the blessing of Kyne, and can count me as a friend."

Wayment stood for a moment. "Thank you." He then walked out and headed for Riften and a strong drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Desperate Souls

Orabella and Henry ran up to City Hall and watched as it went up in flames. As Henry ran to Emma's side, Orabella put a hand to her head. It was pounding with her own heartbeat, and every breath she took made it swim. The fire flickered in front of her as she saw flashes in her mind.

••••••••••

She was perched on a high balcony, facing the room, plucking at her bow lazily. "Oh, just go!"

••••••••••

The Nightingale armor dug into her skin as she rolled silently through the Dwarven under ruins of Blackreach. "Lydia, get over here!"

••••••••••

"I love you! It's not going to change!"

"I don't want it to!"

••••••••••

A pair of lips covered hers. "I'll miss you, little dragon."

"We'll be together again. I know it."

••••••••••

She was at a small farm with a windmill. "Hey, kid what's your name?"

"B-Blaise." A teenaged boy with wavy black hair stood in front of her.

••••••••••

"Auntie! Auntie!"

Someone was pulling on her shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned her head to her nephew, wincing a little at the movement. "What is it, Henry?"

"Is it your head?" Henry's big soulful eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah, but it's gone now," she lied to him as she put her hand down. "I'll be okay, kid. Now, what happened here?"

"Emma saved my mom from the fire!"

"What? They were in that?!"

"They're fine! Mom's with the ambulance."

Orabella rushed for her sister as they were placing her in the truck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ora, really."

"Reg, smoke inhalation is a very serious thing!"

"I promise," Regina quieted her with a hand on her arm. "I'm fine. I need you to take Henry home."

"Of course. You get better."

* * *

Kennard called Josh over on a break. "You've got a hole the size of the Grand Cannyon in your jacket. Switch it out so I can get it fixed."

"Yeah, sure." Josh slid out of his jacket and reached for the spare. "Say, what's going on between Stacia and the writers board?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that whenever she brings them drinks, she ends up giving one of the plot lines for the next season."

Kennard tilted his head back with a laugh.. "No, that's not what happens. At most, she gives a line in a speech, and that's only when she's asked."

"So, Snow and Charming having another kid isn't her idea?'

"Nope."

"Shit. I lost the pool." The two men laughed as the scene was called from the top.

* * *

Orabella sat in the partially finished City Hall, hand to her head, attempting to stave off her headache.

"May I sit here, Miss Shine?"

She lifted her head to see Mr. Gold looking down at her. "Yes, of course, Mr. Gold"

He sat down in the empty chair next to her. "Does your head hurt? I have some experience with its remedies. I could help."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him. In truth, her head hadn't stopped since the fire a week ago.

"I think this is the first time we've spoken since you signed your lease."

She was grateful for the change of subject. "I think you're right. Regina does visit on rent day quite a bit."

"Yes she does," he almost hissed as Archie took a place at the podium.

A/n: I'm sorry it's late. On the plus side, there will be an update on Wednesday still.


	9. Chapter 9

True North

Devan opened the door as someone knocked. "Yes? Sheriff?" He was surprised to see Emma on the other side of the doorway.

"Are you sure you can't take them?"

"The Zimmer twins? Emma, I've already told Mayor Mills I can't take them. There's no room. I'm at full capacity with 20 kids."

Emma sighed. "Crap."

"This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"I just don't want them to be separated. The system..."

"Is bad enough as it is," Devan finished understandingly.

Emma looked at him surprised. "Were you...?"

"No, but plenty of my friends were. Some of my kids are formers. That's why I do this. The orphanage is a safe place, but we're really at full capacity for just little old me. If I had extra help and the room... I would absolutely take them."

Emma sighed again. "Not even for a night?"

"One night will turn into a year real fast."

"Then I have no choice."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but all I can say is 'good luck'."

"Thanks."

* * *

Wyman walked into Honorhall Orphanage and spotted Constance Michel at the table. "Could I adopt one of your children?"

"Why, yes! Yes, of course! What a wonderful surprise."

After a short questionnaire where he assured her of both his title as Dragonborn and of his house in Falkreth, he met with the children. After a very short conversation with each child, he decided on 13-year-old Hroar and 8-year-old Samuel.

"Why don't you boys go get your things and we'll head home together?" Little Samuel was in tears as he threw his arms around his new papa's shoulders, nearly throwing Wyman to the floor. Hroar approached with two bags in hand as Wyman stood up. The children linked hands with their new father and followed him out the door, through town, and to the stables.

A/n: I'm so sorry for the wait and the short chapters. Give me a little bit and I'll put up the next part. Promise.


	10. Chapter 10

7:15 AM

Erimentha ran down the hill to Katla's farm and looked around. She knew who she was there for, but when she saw him, she was stunned. 'There's no way.' She hid her shock behind a mask of nonchalance. 'It's gotta be a coincidence., though I would think they'd put him as an adult at this point.'

"Hey, kid what's your name?" She walked up to the teenager and put her hands on her hips.

"B-Blaise," he stuttered out as if he were not used to the name and continued to work.

"How do you like the farm?"

He continued his duties as he answered. "I hate it. Everyone feels sorry for me, so they don't treat me too bad, but..." he trailed off, and she could see real tears in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?"

The boy hesitated before turning to her and tilting his long hair over his eyes. "Both my parents were in the Legion... There was an ambush." It sounded more rehearsed than sorrowful. "Katla said she'd feed me if I could make myself useful. I take care of the animals, run errands, that kind of thing. I guess it could be worse." His tone turned to honest remorse and longing. "I'm sick of sleeping outside... with the horses. I want a real home, real parents. Not this." He gestured to his surroundings.

"I could adopt you if you want," she offered him, hoping he would accept. 'This isn't a game, and he's not even part of it. He has to choose.'

"Really?" The young man looked uncertain. "Do you have a place I could live?"

"I've a house in Whiterun. It's small, but it has enough room for you, me, the little girl you'd call sister, and Lydia, my Housecarl."

His head perked up and she saw a genuine smile on his face. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure," she said smiling.

"I'll get my stuff! Thank you so much!" He hugged her around the waist and ran to the side of the stable. "Wait." He turned back to her with his hand halfway in his sack. "You don't have magic, do you?"

Her heart beat faster. 'How the hell did this happen?' She sighed. "I will admit, I use magic. Usually to create a light in dark places or heal others severe wounds. I am Dragonborn, and there are times when I must use defensive and offensive magic against the dragons that plague this land. I make potions and poisons to sell at market to support my family. I craft and enchant weapons and armor for the same purpose. But I do not do this in my home, it's too dangerous. Nor do I use magic against those I trust. I can promise, so long as we aren't attacked, you will never see me use magic."

"Never?"

"Ever," she swore, knowing she could be lying through her teeth.

Blaise smiled after a moment and slung his pack over his shoulder. "Then we should get going."

Erimentha smiled and offered him to take the lead. "That we should..." She waited until she was a few paces behind before she finished her sentence under her breath. "Baelfire."

* * *

Lucy clung to Devan as the storm raged. "It's really coming down, huh, Lucy?" The girl only nodded as lightning struck and flinched as thunder clapped. "Shall we have a story?" The tiny girl nodded her head again. "Do you wanna pick one?" She shook her head vigorously and clung tighter to him. "Well, if I have to pick one, you have to move a little bit to let me grab it," he said patting her side to move her.

Lucy shifted slightly so he could lean over the arm of the chair and grab a book off the side table. "'A Children's Anuad'? Never seen this before. Shall we read it?" The girl settled back into her place and nodded. "Alright. 'The first ones were brothers: Anu and Padomay'."

A/n: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I have made Balefire into Blaise and then made him my son! I have screwed myself so bad in doing so but I don't even care. "The Children's Anuad" is a book found in Skyrim, owned by Bathesda, and not by me. Just so we're clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Fruit Of The Poisonous Tree

Orabella sat on a log bench with Devan as Henry and the children played on the new playground Regina had built after the storm. "It's good to see him open up with the other children," she remarked as Henry and Alex slid down the slide.

"He's been opening up since his mother decided to stay," he agreed as he watched Lucy and Ruth climb the ladders to the top of the tower.

Henry waved to someone behind them. Orabella looked over her shoulder. "Speak of the devil." Henry pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke with his birth mother. "I still don't know how I feel about referring to Emma as Henry's 'mom'."

"Why's that? Regina's a pain."

"She's not a pain, she's in pain. Her mother was absolutely terrible and I don't think she's ever really recovered from that."

Henry sat next to his aunt, still talking to Emma. "I don't want to be apart."

"Neither do I," said the woman from the yellow bug in the distance. "Don't worry. I'll find a way back in. And hey, if it's out there, Henry, I will find your book."

Orabella's head whipped to her nephew. "Good luck. It's probably gone, and it's probably never coming back."

Emma said nothing but started her car and drove away. Orabella reached for Henry's arm. "Did you loose your fairytale book, Henry?"

"Yeah, I hid it by the old castle. It disappeared when my mom had it torn down. It's gone."

"Oh, you know what they say about lost things?" He shook his head. "The most important things always come back too you."

* * *

Erimentha laughed as her children ran ahead of her towards market. "Sissel, slow down," she called out.

"Yes, mama!" The girl slowed to a halt as her older brother caught up with her. "I'm just so excited."

"We've been to market before, Sissy." Blaise smiled down to his sister as she took his hand.

"I know, and it's so much fun!" She began to drag her brother to one of the stalls.

"Wait," their mother called as she reached her hand into her basket. The children doubled back to receive their small sacks of coins. "Here you go. And Blaise, I would appreciate it if you could make your way up to the Skyforge and sell some of these daggers for me." She pulled a leather belt that was filled with daggers from her basket as well.

"Shall I buy him out of his materials as well?" He slung the belt to hang across his body.

"If you can't sell it all, yes. But don't buy it all if you don't have too," she warned.

"Yes, mama," he said smiling as his sister dragged him off.

"Good boy," she whispered to her self as she went into Belethor's shop.

A/n: hey, I'm only a little late. I've been going to work at 7 for the past week. Be happy I remembered at all. I may have to change some things in the next chapter, I haven't fully decided on it yet. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Skin Deep

Mr. Gold circled his house with his gun raised. A board creaked behind him and he spun around as fast as he could with a bum leg, to see Sheriff Swan behind him. "Sheriff Swan," he breathed.

"Your maid saw your front door open. She called it in." Emma said referring to Lacey French, the girl behind her. She had her gun trained on him.

"It appears I've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you."

"Yeah, well..." He lowered his gun first. "I'm a difficult man to love." 'But I'll get them back.' Emma took a look around the house. "Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

"No you don't," she said turning to him. "This was a robbery. Public menace. And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

"Indeed not," he said as he was reminded of his cell in the Enchanted Forest. He thought his options over and dismissed Lacey. "Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Okay," she said as she turned to go. "I'll go get him. Check him out."

"I'm sure you will.. assuming I don't find him..." he trailed off with a laugh. Emma looked at the pawnbroker confused. "Let's just say bad things tend to happen to bad people."

"Is that a threat?"

He hesitated. "Observation." Emma made her exit. "Good luck."

* * *

"Ah, Belle." Rumplestiltskin opened the doors to the main hall, escorting a figure in black armor, a cape billowing behind them. "This is your Misstress, my Lady, Certainty."

Belle stood from her place scrubbing the floors. "Mi'lady," she bowed.

The figure threw back her hood and removed an armored face plate: red waves fell like a river of blood as dark emerald green eyes pierced through her. "Belle?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Certainty looked her over. "Right on time," she concluded. She walked to the long table and threw her face plate down onto it, and removed her cloak. "Never touch my things unless told, never enter my rooms, and Gods help you if I find you with anything of mine in your hands. Understood?" Certainty's tone was final.

"Yes, ma'am," Belle's voice trembled as the woman removed her armor.

"Also, tell of my features to anyone, and there's no place in this life, or the ones that follow, that you can hide that I will not find you." Certainty's gaze over her shoulder ran through Belle like a knife.

"Yes, ma'am," She agreed with a curtsy.

The woman nodded and turned back to her armor as the maid went back to her duties. Rumplestiltskin reached across her shoulders to undo the clasps at the joints. "Successful day?"

"Quite," she smiled lovingly at him. "I've finally found the perfect stone."

"Shall we to the smithy then," he asked as she hopped onto the table and began to remove her boots.

"We shall," she said as the laces fell away. He offered his arm to her and she stood and let herself be led to the back of the castle.

* * *

Emma uncovered the desk in the Sheriffs office. "You're welcome." She said when he gave no thanks for her efforts. "You were right. The man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place," she continued, sitting behind the desk.

"And the man himself?" Gold looked over the items with a sneer.

"Closing in on him," she assured.

"So job well half-done then," he grumbled, not finding the object he was searching for.

"In less than a day, I got everything back. Is something wrong?"

"You've recovered nothing," he snapped, taking his leave. "There's something missing."

"I'll get it when I find him."

"Not if I find him first."

* * *

Certainty held up two items. "Gold, for your skin."

"And an emerald for your eyes," he finished taking the items. "And now the final touch." He reached behind her and drew her dagger. He sliced their fingers and they watched as their blood combined in his hand before the gold absorbed it and filled the vine engravings carefully etched into it. With a wave of his hand the blood was cleaned and the cuts healed.

He tilted her head down and threw the pendant over her neck. "So you may find me, my lovely, when we are separated."

She smiled at him and the gift before taking his right hand. "So you may find me, my love, when we are separated," she repeated as she slid the ring onto his fore finger.

He smiled down to the trinket and pulled her to him. "We've come a long way."

"And we'll go further still," she promised.

* * *

Regina stalked over to the cell as Emma and Henry left the Sheriffs office. "Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you," Gold questioned from behind the bars.

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it," she said as she drew closer.

"Now when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck." He gulped with uncertainty. "Do you have what I want?"

Regina gave him a sickening grin. "Yes."

"So..." Gold whispered. "You did put him up to it then." He had beaten French in his questioning to find the lost item.

"I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need."

"Oh, yeah, and you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want." He tilted his head to the side. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What's your name?"

Gold started. "It's Mr. Gold."

"Your real name," Regina said glowering at him.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" She brought her face closer to the bars.

"What are you asking me," ha asked, feigning confusion.

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name," she demanded.

A manic grin slowly spread across his face with a dark chuckle. "Rumplestiltskin." Regina swallowed and he drew closer to the bars as well. "Now give me what I want."

"Such hostility," she said pulling back to grab her purse.

"Oh, yeah."

She dug through her bag and produced a velvet pouch. "Over this? I even had it fixed for you," she said as she opened the pouch and slid the object out. She swung it from her finger in front of him. "Such a..." He caught it in one curled finger. "...sentimental little keepsake."

He tore it from her hand. "Thank you... Your Majesty," he sneered as he pulled the gold object through the bars. He sat back and let the repaired chain run through his fingers as he examined it.. "So... Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change. I shall have her by my side again."

Regina closed in on the cell. "We shall see." She turned and left him alone.

Ten minutes later, Orabella entered the station. "Regina? You still here? Sheriff said you were."

Gold took a breath and placed the pendant into his breast pocket, hiding it from its owner. "She's not here, lovely. Mayor left not ten minutes ago." The red haired woman reached the office. "It's just me in here."

"Emma said you'd been arrested," she smiled as she placed a cardboard container with 2 to-go cups and a paper bag on an open desk. "She said you hadn't eaten since and asked me to bring you something." She picked up a cup and slid it through the bars. "She also said to say 'it's not a favor,' and that you'd understand."

"Indeed I do," he smiled at her as he took the cup. He noticed a thick gold ring on her finger. "What a lovely ring," he said gesturing to the diamond adorned band on her forefinger. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It was my father's I think," she said looking down at it. "I found it with his things after the funeral. Wearing it makes me feel a little stronger. Lately I need it." She gasped and turned back to the desk. "Food." She dug through the bag and produced two sandwiches. "It's simple, I hope you don't mind."

She slid a wrapped sandwich through the bars, but he didn't take it. "Food and drink for a prisoner? You must want something. And I've nothing to pay you with at present."

"I can't be nice?'

"Everything comes with a price." He looked at her hard, willing her to remember him. "Name it and it shall be yours."

She tilted her head in thought. "What's your name?"

He stiffened and repeated what he had said to the Queen. "It's Mr. Gold."

She chuckled at him. "I know that. I meant your first name. Surely you must have one?"

He relaxed and smiled at her. "Must I? Perhaps I've not?"

"Then I'll make one up and it'll be horrid."

He laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want that." He looked her in the eye and placed his hand on hers over the offered food.. "It's Robert."

She started as though something had pained her. "Robert?"

He nodded. "It's simple, I hope you don't mind."

"Better than the name I had in mind," she said as he took the sandwich.

"And what was the name you would have sired me with," he asked as he unwrapped his lunch. She laughed and adjusted her bag and made to leave. "I've always had a desire to call you 'Stiltskin'," she said before she walked out the office door.


	13. Chapter 13

What Happened To Fredrick

Mary Margret sobbed as she walked down the street. "Mary? You okay?" Devan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just stop," she yelled at him. "I'm tired of people whispering behind my back."

"Mary Margret, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, like I don't hear you all whispering, calling me a home wrecker and a tramp."

Devan thought had a thought. "I thought David was the one who lied?"

"He did, and now I pay the price." He wrapped her in his arms and led her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"To The Trolley. You need a cup and to talk," he said opening the door for her and pushing her in. The closed sign was flipped after them and the door locked. "Go ahead have a seat." He gestured to the bar as he took off his coat. Then he called to the back. "Ora, put a pot on!"

"I'm about to close!" The voice came from the kitchen.

"You already are," Devan said as the woman came out.

She took one look at Mary Margret and turned back to the kitchen. "Screw tea. Schnapps' under the counter." She came back with three coffee mugs and a box of Swiss Miss. "I hope you don't mind instant; the real stuff takes forever," she said as she placed the things on the counter and grabbed a pot of hot water off the burner behind her.

Mary Margret shook her head in tears confusion as Devan brought up a bottle of peppermint schnapps. "You don't believe the rumors?"

"I believe there are two sides to every story, and those who are made to be the villains are always hurt the most at the end of it," Devon said as Orabella prepared the drinks and procured a box of tissues from the kitchen. "So let's hear your side, and we'll see if your the supposed 'tramp' everyone's making you out to be."

Mary Margret took her drink and a tissue. "Thank you."

* * *

Absolute watched from the side of the lake as Charming was seduced by the Siren. 'That's it, grab he dagger, return to the Princess, go after Snow, don't fuck up," he whispered to himself before turning to leave. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

A/n: short chapter, I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Dreamy

Orabella sat at a table by herself waiting for her breakfast when Mary Margret walked through the door with a clipboard. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She waited for the chatter to die down before continuing. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us: Miners Day. As always the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So who wants to join me?"

After a moment of silence the costumers of the diner went back to their breakfast. Orabella watched sadly as Leroy rudely turned down Mary Margret's request for help. She had already asked Orabella last week for help, but she had already teamed up with Granny for their own booth.

She sighed and watched as Emma picked up her stuff and followed her friend out of the diner. She was firmly on Mary Margret's side, but the woman herself had asked her and Devan to stay out of her plight. But she had preordered three boxes of candles for herself and her shop. They were really nice candles.

* * *

Kennard sighed as he entered the apartment, rubbing his hands over his shaved head. "Rough day?" Stacia sat piled under blankets and dogs on the couch, a box of tissues and a wastebasket next to her.

"Everyone has been asking for you all week. Masha keeps getting everyone's drinks wrong, they've all been bringing their own," he said as he sat by her feet and pulled Hook to sit in his lap. "How were the boys?"

"Lazy little shits until Mark came by for their walk. They just settled back down," she said stuffily as she wiped her nose.

"Sounds like the boys." Hook's tail wagged furiously as Kennard scratched his blunt nails over his back.

A/n: Short, I know. I'm sorry. Late, I know. Kind of a habit now. I work at a thrift store and we're setting up our Halloween stuff. Big deal for us, LOTS of overtime, which I am taking because I need the money. I may not be able to post because I'm so tired. Please bear with me, I will finish it. I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Red-Handed

Ruby walked in to The Tea Trolley. "Hey, Ora."

"Hey Ruby," Orabella greeted as she finished serving a customer. When she finished she went to the younger girl. "I heard you quit your job last night."

"News travels fast. I'm just here for breakfast."

"Sure you don't need a job? Devan could always use more help with the kids," Orabella said as she plated up a scone.

"I'm not that great with kids. Henry's gonna help me find something at the station," the younger woman said before she bit into her treat.

"Well, good luck."

* * *

"Mama, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Blaise?" Erimentha closed her book and put it and the reading glasses she had fashioned aside.

The young man took a deep breath. "I want to learn a trade," he rushed out. His mother only nodded. "I want to be a smith."

"Under Eorlund or Adrianne?"

He swallowed, preparing himself for his mother's wrath. "Under Balimund in Riften."

She only looked surprised. "So far?"

"He's the best."

She nodded once. "Fair." She stood and hurried herself up the stairs. Blaise stood there in shock. His mother had never left in the middle of a conversation like that. When she came back down, she held a key in her hand. "This is for my house in Riften: Honeyside. I shall write to Iona, my housecarl there, to get it set up for you. I've never purchased furnishings for the rooms, so I shall send you with some gold to at least live on the top floor."

"You want me to go on my own?" Blaise was shocked further as he took the key.

Erimentha smiled at him. "Bae, honey." He flinched at the nickname but said nothing. "You're 18. More than old enough to go your own way. Unless you want your sister and I to come with?"

Blaise looked back to the key in his palm.. "It's just... I... My..." He gave up speaking and hugged his mother. "Thank you, mama."

She laughed. "Just remember, I'm still your mother. And I occasionally have guild business to attend to, so if I come see you, I want no arguments."

He laughed too. "Yes, mama."

A/n: I don't know why, but this is my favorite chapter so far. Yay I'm on time!


	16. Chapter 16

Heart Of Darkness.

"What do you mean she was arrested?" Orabella leaned over the counter, towards David as they spoke in whispers.

"They found Kathryn's heart in a box in the woods by the toll bridge."

"So?"

"So, Mary Margret's prints were inside the box."

She leaned back in shock. "She didn't do it."

"Obviously."

"She needs help. What do we do?"

"I don't know," he sighed, swirling his tea. "Go talk to Emma when you can. I'll go talk to Regina, maybe she can help."

"I don't know if my sister-dear can be much of any help.," Orabella said as she leaned against the back counter, her hands on her temples. "She's a lot to deal with, running this town."

"I know, but still. She may know something we've overlooked." He took a sip of his tea and changed the subject. "Headache?"

"A few weeks now. It's been coming and going a lot lately. I think I might go to the hospital."

"You should definitely have it looked at if it's been awhile."

"Maybe tomorrow," she said dropping her hands. "Dev'll be here to watch the shop."

"Good luck."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin drew his lady to his side as they admired the two glowing bottles that now adorned the shelf. "Two down, one to go," he said in awe.

"I'm surprised at your little project," she said with an amused smile.

"I thought you knew everything?" He tilted his head at her. "Care to recant?"

"I said I knew many things and that they could change. As evidenced by our union in place of another."

"I've never made a deal so weighed in my favor," he said before he laughed manically.

A/n: surprisingly on time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hat Trick

Absolute stood inside the disheveled hut, the Evil Queen with him looking about and holding a stuffed toy. It wasn't his place to speak, only to watch. This was something he had carried over from his time as Listener in the Assassins guild. He had been taciturn then to give himself an unapproachable presance, leading the others to believe that he was more a leader than a family member.

That was what their downfall had been: Astrid had worried about the family and her place in it, and gotten most of them killed. He then took over operations, listening to the Nighmother, handing lists of jobs to Nazir, who assigned others too them. Learning to work with Cicero in taking care of the Nightmother. Teaching new recruits better ways of killing people.

He was brought back to the present by the Evil Queen. "I see," she said taking back the map she had handed Jefferson and handing it to Absolute. "Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family." She laughed a little and Absolute held the door open for her exit.

* * *

Erimentha watched as her children played in the grass outside Battle-Born farm where she was working to bring in the harvest. Blaise was visiting from Riften to deliver somethings to the smiths in Whiterun, and though the last time they had spoke he said he'd never speak to her again, he had still looked pleased to see her and his little sister well.

She stood up with her basket full of vegetables. "C'mon kids, lets go make dinner."

Blaise put his sister back on the ground. "Looks like a storm's coming, mama," Sissel said as she happily ran to her mothers side.

"Bad one, too," Blaise agreed as he took the basket from his mother.

"All the more reason for us to go," Erimentha said as she led them around the fence of the farm towards the road.

The wind picked up as they reached the cobblestone road. The trio quickened their pace but the wind blew against them. Erimentha looked behind to check the progress of the storm and paled. It had drawn close and swirled with purple like a funnel cloud.

"Screw the basket, take your sister," she ripped the basket out of her sons hands and threw his sister at him. "Run! Run as fast as you can! Don't stop!"

Blaise adjusted his grip on Sissel as his mother stared down the storm. As he ran he heard a shout rip from her throat in an anger roar. He looked back briefly and saw that Erimentha had gone pale and resumed her running fight against the wind.

The wind pulled them closer to the storm. Then it swept the children into the sky. "No," Erimentha cried as she took her children's hands, holding them to the earth by digging her heels into the cobblestones with her boots. "No, you can't have them!"

Blaise looked from his sister, slipping from both his and their mothers grip, to his mothers tearful face as she fought to keep her children with her. As she fought for him. "You're not like him," he yelled out over the wind. "I'm sorry! I'll take care of her," he promised as he let go of his mother's hands.

"No!" Her grip tightened, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Find us!" He threw off his mothers hand and wrapped his arm around his sister as her own grip failed. Erimentha's anguished screams rand in their ears as the storm consumed them.

They landed in a large grass field, much like the one they had just left. An elderly man in dirty clothing approached them. "Two of you all right?"

A/n: it's late but it's here!


	18. Chapter 18

The Stable Boy

Absolute and Certainty stood back at a distance as they watched Cora lift and restrain her daughter. They watched as Regina ran to the stables. And they watched as Cora and Henry bickered on their way back to the palace.

"You go get her," Absolute said. "I'll go with them."

Certainty nodded and made her way to the stables silently. She was quiet when she entered, seeing Regina and Daniel in an embrace her mother would disapprove of. She stood to the side for a few moments before clearing her throat. "I am sorry, but Mistress Cora will send for you if I don't return you to the palace."

The two broke apart and faced her out of breath but grateful. "We know," Regina said stepping closer.

"As usual, I won't tell her a thing."

"We know," Daniel said turning back to Regina's horse with a lovesick smile on his face.

* * *

Devan and the children walked out of Granny's after their Saturday lunch and headed around the side to take the short way back to the orphanage. They came upon a body lying face down in the mud. The children screamed in terror as the body moved, alerting Emma from the front of the diner.

The Sheriff inspected the body and found a frightened Kathryn.

A/n: short and sweet.


	19. Chapter 19

The Stranger

Orabella sent with Regina in the waiting room. She had closed her shop for her appointment and Regina had given her a ride despite her busy morning.

"So what made you finally go see the doctor," Regina asked her sister.

"They're really bad. Mr. Gold noticed at Mary Margaret's party and told me to."

"Mr. Gold?"

Orabella nodded. "He said he'd be 'checking in on me'. I figured if I didn't he try to raise my rent or close my shop full stop."

"He's not a nice man but I doubt he do that." 'Especially to you,' she thought to herself.

"Miss Shine?" A nurse called from the door to the Ward. "We are ready for you now."

* * *

Absolute moved a steel piece on the chessboard in front of them.

Certainty moved an ebony piece. "Check."

He sighed. "You're really good at this."

She laughed. "All I know are the rules."

"Like I said, you're good." He moved another piece. "I just screwed myself, didn't I?"

"You screwed yourself a while ago," she said as she captured his king.

He sat back in his chair. "Its late."

"Kids are asleep," she said mimicking his posture.

"We should be too. Cora's gonna be here early."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can take this on alone."

"Until the curse is active, it's best for everyone if they're not around."

"I still don't think you should."

"We've no choice. We made a deal."

A/n: Again, I'm sorry these are so short! I'm aiming for longer chapters in Season 2!


	20. Chapter 20

An Apple As Red As Blood

Absolute flanked the Evil Queen as she stopped the guillotine blade from separating Charming's head from his body. He held back as royalty exchanged words. And he took the prince into his custody when the Kings men handed him over.

He exited the castle grounds and headed back for the Queens fortress. He set up the mirror in the cell. He watched from a distance as the Queen gave Snow the apple that contained the sleeping curse. He stood behind the Queen as she watched her friends suffer from her loss.

* * *

Regina walked into her sisters shop after visiting the pawn shop. Orabella's health was important at the moment. The doors bells jingled behind her, and she expected her sister to come see who had come in, but not a noise was heard.

"Ora?" She walked around the counter and opened the kitchen doors. The first thing she noticed was a healthy apple tree that her sister had taken in after Emma Swan had cut it off. The second thing was her sister sprawled at its base, fresh apples fell from a fallen basket by her head. "Ora!"

She crouched next to her sister and pulled out her phone, calling the hospital while checking for a pulse.

A/n: Hi everyone! Just letting you know that we're close to the end. I am working on the second season, and I hope it'll be up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

A Land Without Magic

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor," Dr. Whale told her. "When Miss Shine came in last week she received an MRI. On the slices there was a small tumor in her brain; in the prefrontal cortex, it retains our long term memories. Now this tumor was small."

"'Was small'?"

Dr. Whale sighed and displayed a picture of Orabella's head. "This was her first MRI." There was a small grainy dot near the front of her brain. He took the picture down and replaced it with another. "This is the MRI she was given when she was brought in." There was a significantly larger mass where the small one had been. "She'll need surgery to remove it."

Regina nodded. "Will she wake up?"

"She may. You can sit with her." The Doctor was paged by the ER. "I'll be back to check on her later."

Regina nodded and sat next to Orabella on the hospital bed and held the woman's hand. "I'm sorry, Certainty, I'm so sorry. This curse was supposed to make us happy. And we were weren't we? We were so happy. Now this. I don't want to take away your memories anymore, but you can't live with this thing in your head." She sniffed away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Mrs. Mills?" A nurse stood in the doorway looking worried.

"What," Regina snapped, forcing the tears back.

"Your son has just been admitted."

"What?"

"He's in the ER."

* * *

Mr. Gold stood over Orabella as her monistors beeped steadily. He reached his hand down to her head and began to massage her temple. "I've sent the Savior to retrieve the vials, lovely. Soon magic will be back. You won't need the surgery." He sighed. "I'm sorry this was done to you. And I swear when you've been restored, we'll go out into the world and find our children."

* * *

A pulse of pure love shot from Emma and Henry, re-awakening the peoples of Storybrooke to their true selves.

Including Orabella.

She sat up with a start and quickly figured she was in the hospital. She jumped out of her bed, disconnected herself from the machines, grabbed her belongings from the patient closet in her room, and ran out the door. She headed for the well that drew its water from Lake Nostos, alternating running and changing her clothes.

She saw him limping towards the well. "Stiltskin!" He turned to her in shock and she ran into his arms. "I love you."

He laughed and dropped his cane to embrace her fully. "And I love you, too, my lovely."

She pulled back. "There's something we need to do, dear."

"Yes," he sighed happily as she picked up his cane.

He took it and her hand and led the way to the well. They stood togeather. He drew one of the vials from his pocket. She unstoppered it. They watched as he let it fall into the water. And they rejoiced as purple smoke billowed from the depths of the well.

"Magic... is coming."

A/n: Okay everyone! This is it! The last chapter! I'm so excited to be done with this and able to mark it complete! As I said before, I'm trying to get the second one up soon, but I'm really busy with work, so I don't know when that will be. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed!


End file.
